


Revenge Cake

by Pokeluv101



Series: Servamp Bakery [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht stopped in front of Hyde and slammed money onto the counter. “Make me one revenge cake!”





	Revenge Cake

“Hyde, if you keep staring out the window like that, you’re going to scare away our customers.” Kuro tousled his brother’s hair briefly before he stood next to him. The bakery they worked in was quiet around noon except for one regular customer they had. Every day at twelve, an angel would purchase a box of cookies. Hyde looked forward to Licht’s short visits and he already had a box of fresh cookies prepared for him.

“He’s here! I’ll watch the front so you can take your break early, Nii-san.” He spotted the angel walking towards the bakery. Hyde nudged Kuro towards the backdoor. They both knew that he wanted an opportunity to talk to Licht alone. Kuro shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. He thought that it could leave Hyde alone in the store because the lunch rush wouldn’t start until one.

“I’m going to buy some stuff and it should take half an hour. Call me if it gets busy.” Kuro stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder to Hyde. “You two have been in the same class since middle school. Isn’t it time you just ask him out instead of dancing around the question and picking fights with him? I know you like him.”

“Me and that delusional angel? I don’t have a crush on him or anything like that! I just like to tease him because his reactions are funny. He’s cute and interesting but I would never date someone so violent.” Hyde jumped when he heard the door shut noisily behind him. He turned and saw Licht march across the room towards him. He thought that he was going to jump over the counter to attack him.

Licht stopped in front of him and slammed money onto the counter. “Make me one revenge cake!”

“What?” Hyde was confused for a moment. He thought Licht heard what he said and would kick him for calling him violent. There was an angry fire in his blue eyes and Hyde wondered who made him upset. He pushed the box of cookies towards Licht. “Here’s your usual. Now, about that revenge cake. What kind of revenge are we going for? Do you want a mean message on the cake or a salty cake?”

“Put ghost peppers in that shit! That demon will regret breaking an angel’s heart.” Licht’s hands tightened into fists. He thrust a few bills towards Hyde and said. “This should be enough for a custom revenge cake. I’ll come back for it in an hour. Now, give me my cookies.”

“How about we make that cake together, Angel Cakes? You’re much more creative than I am.” Hyde suggested because he was curious about the person Licht mentioned. He didn’t know that Licht was dating someone but they had to be crazy to break up with an angel. “It’ll be more satisfying if you give that person a revenge cake you made yourself.”

“I never thought I would team up with you for anything. But this demon is actually worse than you. He needs to be purified and you can help.” They had been rivals since they met in middle school so he knew Hyde’s strengths better than most. He would never admit it but he thought Hyde was smart and witty. “Let’s bake a revenge cake!”

“You’re adorable, Lichtan.” Hyde laughed and opened the door to the kitchen for him. He waved to Lily and JeJe who were baking in the kitchen. “Hey, can one of you watch the front for me? We just got a special order and Licht wants to help bake it. I’ll watch over him and we’ll work in the corner so don’t worry about us.”

“I’ll help you!” Lily beamed and eagerly pushed the two towards the work table. He whispered encouragement to Hyde while Licht was distracted with the baked goods in the kitchen. “This is your chance to confess to your angel! It’ll be a scene right out of a romance movie; you’ll have a flour fight and feed each other sweets.”

“Why does everyone think I like Licht? I don’t.” Hyde pushed his brother out of the kitchen. He returned to Licht with a confident smile and he hoped that he couldn’t see that he was a little flustered. He found him eating the cookies from the box he made him earlier. The smile he had when he ate was soft and endearing. He took out a napkin and wiped the crumbs from the corner of his lips.

“Look at you, Lichtan. You never learned the word ‘restraint’, have you?” He laughed but he liked that trait. Hyde grabbed an apron and tossed it over Licht’s head. He wasn’t scared by the scowl Licht had after he pulled the apron off his face. He actually gave him a teasing grin in return. “Baking together like this almost makes me feel like we’re newlyweds. Do you want me to help you put that on, Hubby?”

“Concentrate on the revenge cake, Demon!” Licht blushed and kicked him. He turned away from him and put on the apron. He scanned the utensil and ingredients on the table and tried to make sense of them. Despite the fact that he never baked a cake in his life, Licht was confident in his abilities. “What should we do first? This batter looks like it’s ready. Do we add the peppers now or after we put it in the oven?”

“That fool must’ve pissed you off. Adding peppers into a cake is a health hazard so we should do something else. I’m thinking we use mayonnaise instead of icing on the cake. That’s still a good prank.” From Licht’s expression, he could guess that he would rather put laxatives into the cake. Hyde didn’t want Licht to get in trouble with his revenge cake and tried to think of a compromise. “Mayonnaise icing and strawberries covered in salt?”

“You’re a demon and you can’t come up with anything better? That demon made an angel cry! There’s no greater crime than that.” Licht bit his lip and glared into the batter bowl. He took a handful of salt and threw it into the bowl. He looked up when Hyde placed his hand on his head and stroked his hair gently. Hyde had a tender expression that Licht didn’t know he was capable of.

“I get that you’re angry at that demon for breaking up with you but he’s not worth the trouble. You’re a great guy and anyone would be lucky to date you. I’m sure you’ll find someone better who will treasure an angel like you. Don’t frown like that.” Hyde playfully pinched Licht’s cheeks and stretched them. Every expression he had was adorable but Hyde loved his smile most.

“Who said I was dating that demon?” Licht pushed his hand away and rubbed his red cheeks. He explained, “The bastard broke Mahiru’s heart. It turned out that he was lying to Mahiru about who he was the entire time they were dating! No one hurts my best friend. Mahiru told me not to kick him but he never said I can’t hurt him other ways. I don’t want to risk hurting my fingers by punching him though.”

“So, you decided to make him a revenge cake.” He knew that Licht was being serious but Hyde couldn’t stop himself from laughing. He was certain that he had a silly grin on his face. Hyde had to admit that he was relieved to learn that Licht wasn’t dating anyone. He leaned against the table and took the batter from him. “Let’s teach that demon never to mess with your friend again.”

Licht nodded and a mischievous smile spread across his face. They started a new batter and Licht tried imitate the movies he seen as he beat the ingredients together. Hyde stood behind him and took his hand. As he guided his hand to the proper speed, his breath moved over his hair slightly. “Beat it slow to medium, Lichtan. You want the mixture to be smooth and thick.”

“Like this?” Licht found himself leaning back against Hyde’s chest. After a few minutes, Licht looked up at him and asked, “Were you lying?”

“About what?” Hyde didn’t know what he could be referring to.

“You said that anyone would be lucky to date me. But earlier, you told your brothers that I was violent and that you didn’t like me. You flirt with me one minute but then brush me off the next. Do you like me or not?” The straightforward question made Hyde stiffen and he jumped away from him. Licht turned around and saw how Hyde’s face was bright red. It was surprisingly adorable.

Hyde stumbled over his words and he knew he was making a fool of himself. But he couldn’t help how Licht made him feel. “Well, I don’t hate you. It’s fun to tease you and you’re entertaining. I wouldn’t say no if you were to ask me out either.”

“Are you free on Friday? You can take me out to dinner then.” Hyde thought he misheard him at first but Licht appeared serious. His cheeks were tinted pink though. “You’re helping me make this revenge cake. I’ll buy you dinner in exchange for your help. You said you would go out with me if I asked. Or were you lying about that?”

“Yes! No. I mean, I’m free on Friday.” Hyde nodded frantically. He quickly hid his smile so Licht wouldn’t know how excited he was. “I’ll pick you up around five. I know the perfect place for our date too so prepare to fall in love with me on Friday.”

Licht muttered beneath his breath, “Too late for that, Shit Rat.”

He took a chunk of the batter and threw it at Hyde. “I’m not going on a date with you if you don’t help me finish this cake. We have a demon to punish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Even though Hyde is the loud one, I don’t think he’ll be the one to take initiative and ask Licht out. He’ll flirt and tease the angel but won’t open up himself to hurt. Licht is straightforward with what he wants even if he’s a giant tsundere the entire time :P


End file.
